morgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Eating 100,000 Calories In 24 Hours
Challenge Morning: McDonald's As the squad decided to think of where to go to get food first. Martin thought of going to Jill's secret chocolate stash that Morgan didn't know of. However, Morgan thought to instead head to McDonald's. Jill jumped into her car and Morgan decided to get five Big Mac's. Jill disagreed and thought of ordering 50 Big Mac's instead. As she ordered the Big Mac's Drive Thru, she also ordered a salad since Jill is on a diet. When they all got back home, they took out all the boxes of the Big Mac's and layed them down on the table and starting eating straightaway. Martin and Morgan all immediately starting eating their first Big Mac. However, Jill walked off camera and grabbed her salad. They both looked at Jill very confused. Morgan told Jill to put the salad way, and start eating the Big Mac's. As she started, it seemed as thought Jill had eated the burger in at least 25 seconds which may be a world record. Jill starting going crazy as she decided to grab a second burger and stuff it to her mouth. She quickly told everyone, to grab a burger and eat it quickly. They all then starting eating for 30 minutes until everyone apart from Jill was strugging. Jill had eaten twelve Big Mac's as Martin and Morgan only had three. Jill seemed to be upset about it as the goal is to eat quickly before time runs out on 100,000 calories. Jill said she was 'fine' before, as Martin and Morgan couldn't eat more Big Mac's. Jill starting eating a lot more burgers as she came up with an idea to boost her eating process. She took three Big Mac's together and starting eating the three burgers at once. She nicknamed this the "Big Big Big Mac" as there are 'three' burgers (Big, big, big). Morgan thought she couldn't pull this off. However, in about a minute she had finished the whole set of three burgers. As she was finished, the squad was 10K calories clear. Jill then thought of mixing up Big Mac's in a blender. As she finished, she starting gulping down the entire blender which brought them 15K calories into the 100K. Fifthen minutes later, Martin and Morgan finished their fourth burger. They went to grab a fifth burger, but Jill seemed to have eaten the other 35 burgers. The squad was 25,000 calories clear of the challenge. Afternoon: Supermarket Martin decided for them to head to the Testco supermarket. As they arrived, Jill had seen the chocolate section. She could see "Celebrations", "Heroes" and "Roses" chocolates. She couldn't decide which chocolate to get. Jill thought of buying all the chocolates. She bought three tubs of each kind of chocolate as the kept on looking for more food. Meanwhile, Martin found Grenade Protein Bars. He said that protein = calories which is true. Martin decided to get a whole box which was at least 15 protein bars. Morgan quickly headed to the drinks section and decided to get some Diet Coke which was his favourite drink of all time. Instead of buying Diet Coke, he bought full fat regular Coke to help boost the squad into the 100K calories. Morgan thought of getting four boxes of 12 Coke cans each. He asked the camera, if that was enough. Morgan said "Yeah, me neither" and bought four more boxes which means he bought eight boxes with 96 total cans of Coca Cola. Jill headed off to the "Pic 'n' Mix" section. She decided to grab a large cup and starting loading up the can with lots of sweets. She started off with getting a lot of jellybeans. Jill filled it up more with some chocolate raisins which seemed 'good' to her. Next up, was Bon Bon's and then she topped it up with a few gummy snakes. However, she thought of trying to sneak a jellybean into her mouth without anyone looking in the shop. She was able to pull it off which means she got 4 calories before they arrived home eating the food. Martin was still in the same aisle as he found Grenade Protein Shakes. Each shake has 200 calories and Martin thought he could drink twenty shakes. He loaded up twenty-four of them in his trolley with his protein bars. Morgan headed off to the frozen fridges and decided to grab a lot of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. He then thought to himself: "That's why I used to eat all the time when I was Fat Morgz" as a joke. Morgan bought at least fifteen Ben and Jerry's ice cream tubs. Finally, Jill found a section of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. Since, she wanted to try and beat the challenge, she decided to again grab all the doughnuts. Afterwards, she was carrying five boxes of twelve doughnuts which means she attempted to eat 60 donuts which is at least 12,000 calories according to Google. Martin finalised his trolley with more protein. This time, he found pure protein. He grabbed eight packs of pure protein. So now, it seemed as thought Martin had a trolley full of protein. Martin decided to stop and go and pay for his protein. For Morgan's last food, he found a "triple layer chocolate-cake". The cake has 300 calories per slice and the cake serves at least 28 people according to the box. Morgan whipped out his phone and asked Siri, what is 300 x 28? Siri replied with the answer saying that the cake has 8,400 calories in the cake. Morgan seemed like he thought it was a lot of calories, so then he bought two of them. When the entire squad got home, they explained to the viewers their food which was 15,000 calories of everything she bought from the shops and starting eating. Jill started off with her donuts which she found easy. Morgan started off with his 96 Coca Cola cans and Martin starting eating his protein bars. Forty-five minutes later, Jill finished her donuts and felt 'a bit confident'. She started to get full, but stayed confident and moved on to her chocolate boxes. Martin finished his protein bars and moved on to his protein shakes which he found easy. Speaking of drinks, Morgan finally drank his final can of Coke which means they were half-way done of completing 100K calories. Morgan had more calories to go as he moved on to his fifteen tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. An hour later, Jill felt a tiny bit sick as she finished all her chocolates. Meaning, all she had to do was eat her large tub of "Pic 'n' Mix". She finished it in at least two minutes as Jill was ready for the next place to go to get food from next. Meanwhile, Martin and Morgan finished their second part of their food from Testco. Martin felt more confident as the immediately started on the pure protein. As Morgan finished his ice cream with chocolate all over his mouth, he moved on to his final part of his food which was the triple-layer chocolate cake. However, he did buy two cakes and dipped his entire face into the cake and starting chomping down on it. Evening: 'Restaurant Ninety minutes later, Martin and Morgan finished all their food from Testco as they both sat down on Morgan's couch feeling sick. They both lied down for a while and congratued each other on finishing their food. Jill walked in the room asking what was wrong with of them. Morgan explained that they had a lot of food and that they felt bad. Jill was happy as the others weren't for the next 30K calories to consume. Some moments later, Jill felt a little bit sick as she thought she would need the toilet. Five seconds later, she quickly ran for the toilet. She was there on time and shouted a lot in the bathroom. When she was finished, she sat down with the others and tried to get Morgan and Martin up to go to the restaurant. She told them about it, and they were actually at their favourite restaurant afterwards. All three of them only needed 30K calories to complete the challenge. They all walked inside the restaurant as Jill quickly picked up the menu and order a 30-ounds long bone tomahawk steak. Martin thought it was big as his head. Morgan explained to them that it made for six people to share when they only had three. Jill looked at the menu and wanted to order some 'sides'. Martin asked how much food were they having. Jill responded: I was thinking at least ten portions of chips. Morgan thought: "Are you trying to kill us". Jill agreed, but ordered nine portions this time. As the steak and chips arrived, Martin told everyone to pick up their knife and fork to eat the steak. Jill thought of ''"a better idea" ''as the picked up the steak with her hand and started chomping on the steak entirely. Martin and Morgan were confused of what she was doing and thought it was wrong. Morgan tries to tell her that she should eat it with a knife and fork. Additionally, he explains to Jill that they are in a fancy restaurant and she should not act this way. Jill didn't care and kept on eating the steak. Martin explained to Morgan that they were instead both going to have the nine portions of chips. After that, they finished 10K calories and only needed 20K more to complete the challenge. '''Dusk: '''Deserts Once all three got home, they sat on their couch lying together struggling to eat more and finished 20K calories. Morgan explained they couldn't give up, as they all starting eating the rest of the supermarket food very slowly. Moments later, Martin started to feel more sick and thought he may throw up. Jill thought the same as well. A few seconds later, Martin needed a paper bag quickly, Morgan quickly passed him up and Martin was able to puke into the bag. Afterwards, Martin apologised for it. He couldn't carry on anymore within the other two. Morgan said to the viewers, that they may had to give up on the challenge. However, Darren arrived at the back door with bags of deserts. The other three were struggling, but Darren arrived at the house with deserts to help them boost them to the 100K calories mark. He brought a lot of deserts with these amount of calories. In (brackets) are the amount of calories of the desert. * '''Jam Roly-Poly '(500) * '''Strawberry/Chocolate Waffle (1,000) * Oreo Pancake Stack (1,300) * Assorted Milkshakes (5x) (2,500) * Chocolate Cake Tubs (4x) (3,000) * Red Velvet Cookie Dough (600) * Red Velvet Cheesecake (600) * Malteser Crepe (1,000) * Kinder Bueno Crepe (1,000) * Duel Chocolate Cake Waffle (2,500) * Kinder Bueno Waffle (2,500) With these amount of calories together, it adds up to 16.5K calories, which means they had a chance to finish their food, which meant they had a chance to finish the challenge before time runs out. Everyone grabs a desert, and quickly shoves a whole bunch of the deserts to the mouthes. When they were halfway done, Darren explained they were on 90K calories and they were very close to the 100K calories mark. However again: Martin, Jill and Morgan felt more sick. Darren explained that John Cena never gave up, Martin agreed and took his shirt off and finished off the rest of the calories. All four were very close to the end, until Morgan was onto the final piece of a waffle to finish off their 100K calories. After ten seconds, Morgan celebrated with the others for the final piece to be down into the 100K calories mark. They all celebrated together until Jill realized she needed the toilet again. With that, they all had completed their challenge to reach 100K calories in 24 hours. With that, this was the first world record as a group on YouTube to finish at least 100K calories.